


hello darkness

by demonbunny



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Demonic Possession, Drabble, Episode Tag, F/F, Implied Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbunny/pseuds/demonbunny
Summary: This was the new life she had chosen.She knew she had dug her grave when begging to go back to the other side.She knew she was going against everything her Demon had told her, letting the darkness fully consume her and take over.





	hello darkness

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the youtube clip of Allie turning on Keira, I had to write something for it.

She couldn’t believe it.

She couldn’t.

She had been so close- so close to bringing Rosemary back and just _like that_ , her demon had slipped right through her fingers. And it was all because of Kiera. Kiera had to drag her away from her.

Ever since she had come back, she didn’t feel quite right. She felt an itch deep inside of her, becoming more and more noticeable with each passing day. She remembered this same feeling all those months ago when she had let the darkness in. But this time, it was intensified and the urge to _hurt_ and _destroy_ was at a fever pitch.

That lead her to wandering backstage, the world disappearing around her. She was in a daze, only snapping out of it when she felt a cold hand pressing against her shoulder.

Usually, she would jump and be quick to fight anyone sneaking up on her like that. But this time- this time, she didn’t. She only stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around, the voice in her head telling her who it was.

When her eyes met with Su’s, she didn’t feel the fear that she usually did.

 _Don’t be scared,_ the dark, siren-like voice cooed to Allie.

_She’s the only one who can understand._

_She could help you bring your demon back._

As if Su could hear her thoughts, she smirked, and she let one gloved hand come up to graze across Allie’s cheek. “Let it consume you,” Su spoke for the first time ever, her voice cold yet…soothing to Allie’s ears. Similarly, to Rosemary’s voice in the past.

Allie could only hold her stare, nodding her head simply. “Yes,” she said simply, voice emotionless.

She felt no warmth, no love, or compassion in that moment.

She was completely devoid of emotion and Su could see it clearly.   
“She would be so proud of you,” the words come out in a coo and Allie seemed to tense at that.

_Would she be proud?_

_Or will she feel betrayal? You are trying to replace her._

The same siren voice was taunting Allie and trying to draw out the internal battle she had been fighting for months now.

Allie could only nod her head simply, having no words to respond. Because all she really wanted was Rosemary. She had to bring her back somehow.

And this was her last resort.

Aligning herself with the enemy.

She was backstage, lingering in the dark crevices of the building, the voices in her head fighting, back and forth. Back and forth.

Until she heard the call in her head. All the voices went silent then.

_Come to the ring. I need you._

Which she followed. She followed the order without any question, appearing at the end of the ramp, hidden under a sheet she had found randomly. She lifted the linen off her, revealing herself, the paint on the lower half of her face showing the world that she wasn’t quite the same.

She slipped in between the ropes, almost in a dream-like daze, walking into the ring and coming face to face with Kiera.

The cause of all of this.

The reason her demon wasn’t here with her now.

She felt that familiar, fiery rage flicker deep inside her, just below the surface of her cold, emotionless exterior. Kiera kept asking questions, talking and talking. And it was all just white noise to Allie. Any reason or explanation couldn’t fix things between them.

 _Not yet, child,_ the familiar voice of Su invaded her head again and she sat and watched as Su took Kiera out, slamming her into the mat. She felt a sense of joy, seeing Kiera suffering, baffled by Allie’s new look, all at the same time.

Su raised her hand up and for a second, she heard another voice, more dominant than the rest.

_She’s only going to try and destroy you, Bunny._

And for a second, she felt a flicker of humanity licked at her insides and she paused, looking over to Su as she did, slowly removing her hand from the cold, dead one holding hers, recognizing the voice as Rosemary. Loud and clear.

 She slowly slid out of the ring and she trailed behind Su, the two of them walking down the ramp.

This was the new life she had chosen.

She knew she had dug her grave when begging to go back to the other side.  

She knew she was going against everything her Demon had told her, letting the darkness fully consume her and take over.


End file.
